Hey, Little Dreamer
'' Hey, Little Dreamer '' is a 2015 Japanese idol anime television series. The anime is produced by Lavatic Studios, with Shino Hoshina as chief director and writer. The first seasons air date is still unknown. Plot First Season "Today, we only listen to classical music. Other music types aren't something for 'usual people' - only yankees listen to this. Still, some people - who call themself 'idols' seem to keep doing those not-normal things. Then, it happend that idols were 'forbitten' - an unwritten law. Well, I am still one. Welcome to my very own world." In the private academy Johann Sebastian Back Academy, a new school year has started. Girls and Boys of all corners of japan - no the world - will try to enter the academy to study music. Something, everyone would wish for, but only 100 tudents will be accepted. Five Girls - Lava, Mai, and Ririka also try the exams. They pass. But the academy isn't fittable to their love for music. Their love is in another world as in this. Characters The story focuses mainly on a group of girls who form the idol group DREAMER. In the japanese dub of the series, they were voiced by members of NMB48 who also sings their songs. In contrast, all other characters are voiced by professional voice actors. Main Characters Lavander Taiyo ::Voiced by Sayaka Yamamoto ::Known for beeing the 'cold-hearted Lava'. Actually a 16-years old girl who loves music and is very talented in playing several instruments. She seems to be cold-hearted towards strangers but is a good friend towards people she likes. Daughter of a international componist. Under the alias Lava, she is the leader of DREAMER. Mizuki Kirai ::Voiced by Watanabe Miyuki ::Actually very poor because of her father who does not work - he says it would be the work of the womans. Her mother seems to be dead. She loves beeing an idol which is since a long time under the alias Luna. Maiko Shirabe ::Voiced by Miori Ichikawa ::A positive-thinking, naive girl with the knowlege of all books in the world. Maiko is the daughter of the principal of the JSBA. She is only 15-years old. Despite loving to be an idol, she does not really seem to wish to do it always. She uses the alias Mai. Yuuki Okita ::Voiced by Shiroma Miru ::A close and childhood friend of Mizuki but lost contact with her. Started to work as staff member of the Paradise but never realized that Luna would be Mizuki. She works under the alias Eureka. Mori Ririka ::Voiced by Sutou Ririka ::A upper of Lavander, Maiko and Yuuki and a idol-hater. She was the best student of the academy until Maiko enterd. She dislikes non-serious people and seems to be very rude. She later joins the group as Flora. List of Episodes ::Those are notes for the main episoes (non-filler). # Episode 01: Hey! Little Dreamer!! # Episode 02: Go! A new self!! # Episode 03: Fly! With your own wings!! # Episode 04: Believe! Shine like stars!! # Episode 05: Dream! Only Shooting Stars fall down!! # Episode 06: Sing! To reach everyone!! # Episode 07: Hope! Towards a new light!! # Episode 08: Together! Just little dreamers!! Trivia * The series was originally supposed to be a AKB49-Renai Kishi Jourei-like anime about NMB48. Category:User:Hoshina-chan Category:Lavatic Studios Category:Original Anime Category:Hey, Little Dreamer-related